


Call of Booty

by meleedamage



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Booty Calls, Cowgirl Position, Doggy Style, F/M, Fluff, Hair-pulling, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-22 22:45:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10706712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meleedamage/pseuds/meleedamage
Summary: Captain America comes creeping in the middle of the night and Darcy swears that she's letting him in for the last time. Frustrated by her feelings, she makes a full confession and he's ready to earn his girl's invitation to stay the night.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted some fluffy Shieldshock, so I wrote this. Hope you like it! xo

Three firm raps on the door and Darcy was wide awake. She glanced at her alarm clock. It read 3:23 AM. With work just a few short hours away, the wise decision would've been to roll over and go back to sleep. Hell, even if she didn't have work in the morning, she knew she'd be better off ignoring him. Each time she let him in, she swore it would be the last.

He knocked again and she pushed the sheets back, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she shuffled towards the door to her apartment. This would be the very last time. For real this time. She fumbled with the lock and cracked the door open. His piercing blue eyes met hers and any instinct towards self-preservation instantly melted away.

"You gonna keep me waiting out here all night," Steve asked with a flick of his brow, "or are you going to ask me in, sweetheart?" She rolled her eyes and turned away, leaving the door open behind her. 

He let himself in and slipped off his shoes, watching as she stood at the sink, letting the cold water run. She filled a glass, sipping from it as she watched the water disappear down the drain. 

"Aren't you gonna offer me one of those?" he asked, bracketing her against the counter between his strong arms. "Or ask how I've been?"

"You know where the glasses are kept," she replied, setting her glass on the counter, "and I know you didn't come here at this time of night for the sparkling conversation."

"You're right," he breathed in her ear, making her shiver. She grit her teeth, disappointed by the way her body betrayed her. He switched off the faucet and picked up her glass, returning it to the counter empty while she stood waiting for what she knew was coming next.

"Take it off," he directed, tugging firmly at the bottom edge of her nightshirt. He leaned in closer as she reached for the bottom hem, grinding himself against her as she peeled her shirt off over her head. She could feel the hard line of his arousal and her breathing stuttered as her body exposed her with yet another shameful act of disloyalty.

"There's my girl," he whispered, peppering the bare skin at the back of her shoulder in soft kisses. 

"Is that what I am?" she asked, huffing out a bitter laugh.

"Get on the table," he answered, taking a step back.

She swallowed thickly and remained in place, glancing back at him over her shoulder. The muscles in his jaw twitched and his gaze was hard and unyielding as he stood watching with increasing impatience. She let out an unsteady breath and her feet began to move across the floor as her body surged with arousal. Steve palmed himself through the front of his pants as she obediently hopped up at the edge of the table and he wet his lips as her eyes met his.

"Touch yourself for me," he quietly instructed as his eyes drank in every bare inch of her skin.

She stretched out on her back and spread her legs for him just the way she knew he liked. His gaze darkened as her hand moved to the slick throbbing between her legs and he was instantly struck by her vulnerability. He moved closer still fully clothed in his jeans and slim-fitting white t-shirt, watching carefully as her fingers dipped between her silky lips spreading the wetness they found there. 

His large hand settled at the side of her face and he drew his thumb back and forth across her lower lip until she opened her mouth, inviting him in. She let out an embarrassing moan as his thumb slipped into her mouth and pressed down, meeting her tongue in a hot slide. He couldn't resist smirking as a flush crept over her skin and her lips slowly closed, surrounding him in the soft warmth of her mouth as her fingers moved over her clit in quick circles.

"You touch yourself like this when you think about me?" he asked, searching her eyes. She hummed an affirmation, slowly nodding her head and swooned a little at the way his eyes crinkled at the corners. 

"And you still aren't sure whether you're my girl?" he chuckled, shaking his head. Darcy scowled, sinking her teeth into his thumb and he pulled his hand away with a hiss. 

"That's going right in the spank bank," he teased, dropping to his knees between her legs and watching as she continued to touch herself. She gasped out his name as his fingers gently trailed over the inside of her calf and he suddenly pulled her towards the edge of the table with a growl as she struggled to remain upright, propping herself up on her elbows.

"Tell me to stop," he said, forcefully settling her legs over his broad shoulders. "Tell me you don't want this and that you never want to see me again. I want to hear you say it."

She reached down and stuffed her slick fingers into his mouth and he sucked them clean with a blissful hum. He looked into her big blue eyes as his fingers slid between her glistening folds and the edges of his lips twitched as her hips bucked up towards him, desperate to feel him inside of her.

"I fucking hate the way I feel about you," she ground out in frustration. "Can't you just leave me the fuck alone and let me live?!"

He grinned and shook his head, swirling his tongue over her with a look of sheer delight. She pulled her hand away, grabbing his wrist and drove his fingers into her molten depths.

"I can't stay away," he quietly admitted. "I can't stop thinking about you either. You're driving me outta my fucking mind, sweetheart." 

She grabbed a fistful of his hair and pressed his face into her slickness and he dove in with reckless abandon.

"I want to be your girl," she gasped as his tongue glided over her slick skin and his fingers deftly curled inside of her, coaxing her to come apart. "Oh, fuck. I want it so bad." 

Her nails raked his scalp as he sucked her clit until she went crosseyed, digging her heels into his back and begging him for more. He added a third finger to the two already inside of her and she ground herself against his face, coating him in the slickness of her arousal. 

"I want to be yours," she moaned shamelessly. "All yours... Oh, God! Please don't stop." 

His chest vibrated with a deep rumble and she gripped his fingers tightly as he lost himself in the taste of her and the sound of her cries. She was perfect and so beautiful that he could hardly believe she was real and the things that she was saying to him were everything he'd been waiting to hear. 

Her breathing grew ragged as he worked her over relentlessly, using every dirty trick she liked best. 

"Oh, Steve, please... I can't do it anymore," she blurted out as the heat building inside of her threatened to run over. "I want to mean something to you..."

He pulled her closer, knitting his brows as he attempted to process what she'd just said. Of course she meant something to him. She meant everything to him. He'd been sweet on her for months. 

"I'm tired of being your three AM fuck-toy," she gasped desperately as the hot throbbing inside of her became more than she could bear. "I can't... I can't do it anymore."

She called out for him, flooding with an overwhelming rush of release as she came quivering against his face and clenching his fingers in solid bursts. He held her in place as she rode out her climax and each perfect pulse of her muscles left her tingling and breathless. Steve gazed up at her, watching as she came apart and waited for the right moment to ask her about the things she'd said. She hummed contentedly, looking down at him with a smile and running her fingers through his hair as her breathing slowly returned to normal and the throbbing inside of her gradually ebbed away.

"All those things you said... Is that really how you feel, sweetheart?" he asked, withdrawing his fingers as he drew back and looked up at her curiously. She responded with a silent nod and he wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, choosing his next words carefully.

"The way I remember it, you're the one who wanted to keep things casual," he said, staring at her and blinking slowly.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" she exclaimed, looking equally confused. "I've just been following your lead..."

"Does this mean I get to stay the night," he asked, lowering her legs from his shoulders with a smile, "or are you going to kick me out once you're through with me like you usually do?"

"I never told you to leave," she replied, gazing at him in disbelief.

"You never asked me to stay either," he sighed, realizing just how badly he'd misread the situation. 

His stomach twisted at the thought of everything he'd missed out on with her and everything she'd miss out on if she chose a life with him. Maybe their arrangement had been his way of giving her an out, the chance at a semblance of normalcy that she'd never have with him. As he rose to his feet and turned towards the door, she reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Where do you think you're going?" she teased, tugging on his arm. "I'm not through with you yet." 

He glanced back at her over his shoulder and suddenly he didn't give a fuck about doing the right thing anymore. Her breath caught in her chest as he strode towards her with steely determination in his eyes. She let out a surprised squeak as he tossed her over his shoulder and marched towards her bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter 2. Hope you like it!! xo

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" she demanded, squirming in a panic.

"I'm taking my girl to bed," he responded, setting her down on top of the sheets and peeling his shirt off over his head. "Sound alright to you?"

She hummed a soft agreement, watching in rapt attention as he efficiently stripped off his pants and climbed in beside her. He propped his head up against his fist, gazing down at her dreamily and brushed her hair back from her face as her nightlight cast an ethereal glow.

"Say it again," she purred, trailing her fingertips over his washboard stomach.

"I'm gonna have to teach that girl of mine some manners," he replied with a wicked grin. "She can't even remember to say 'please'."

"Again," she demanded with such excitement that it was practically contagious.

Steve slowly descended on her, stopping just shy of her lips.

"My girl means everything to me," he confessed, leaning in and capturing her mouth in a blistering kiss. She wrapped her arms behind his neck, pulling him closer and he kissed her so thoroughly that she felt it all the way down in her toes. 

He suddenly rolled them over and she landed on top of his solid body with a gasp. Her dark hair curtained the sides of her face as she gazed down at him with a smile. 

"Let me watch you for a while," he said, wetting his lips. "You're so fucking beautiful."

"Alright," she replied, running her fingers over his chest with a grin, "but then I get what I want."

"And what's that, sweetheart?" he asked, wrapping his hands around her hips as she slowly sat up. 

"I'll bet it's the reason I kept letting you in," she smiled coyly, reaching down and taking him in hand. "Maybe you can help jog my memory..."

"Anything my girl wants, she gets," he replied lifting her up as she slid the smooth head of his cock between her slick lips. The moment he was aligned, he pulled down on her hips until she was filled to the brim with every throbbing inch he had to offer. She called out for him, willing herself to stay upright and he grit his teeth, fighting to maintain control as her tight muscles pulsed around him.

He guided her into a steady rhythm, drinking in the soft bounce of her breasts above him as she set her palms against his beefy thighs and rode his cock. The heat in his gaze as his eyes drifted over every bare inch of her skin made her bolder and she threw her head back, leaning against her hands as she continued to ride him. He bit into his lower lip, stifling a groan and his hips bucked up off the mattress as he gripped her tighter, sinking his fingers into her soft curves. Her lips curled into a sinful smile as she arched back, increasing the pressure against her g-spot and he squeezed the top of her thigh, brushing his thumb over her sensitive bundle of nerves and making her squirm. 

"So beautiful," Steve sighed, gazing up at her appreciatively. "I don't think I'll ever get enough of watching you."

"Oh, Steve! It feels so good," she responded rolling her hips against him as his thumb pressed harder. He gasped out curses as his head rolled back against his pillow and she watched the muscles in his neck contract deliciously as she moved above him chasing her release.

"Thought you wanted to watch me," she teased, looking down as his face contorted in ecstasy and his eyes squeezed shut so tightly that it made her want to burst. "Come on. Don't you want to look at your girl?"

He forced an eye open and she licked her lips at him suggestively as her nails bit into his thighs. His eyes snapped shut again as he grit his teeth with a satisfying hiss and she ground down against him, rocking her hips as the hot throbbing inside of her threatened to overwhelm her completely. 

The soft pad of his thumb continued to move over her clit in firm circles as she watched his head roll back against his pillow. Her eyes slowly drifted down the front of his glistening, chiseled torso, lingering over his twitching abs as his hand pulled her towards him on the downstroke, forcing out a breathy cry of his name. 

His eyes fluttered open and he took in a slow breath as he reached for the side of her face. She leaned in, staring into his eyes as his slick thumb slid past her lips and he failed to prevent the escape of guttural groan as she closed her mouth and sucked it clean. 

"Is my girl ready to get on all fours for me?" Steve asked, arching a brow. "That's what she really wants, isn't it?"

Darcy hummed an eager agreement as he removed his thumb from her mouth with a wet pop. He watched transfixed as she moved to the edge of the mattress and turned towards him on her hands and knees, her gaze raw with hunger. He took his time getting up and his eyes drifted over her sinful curves as he slowly circled the bed, making her wait while he moved into position behind her. She took in a fortifying breath as his large hands grasped her waist, pulling her towards him and his swollen cock slid along the outside of her slick lips. 

"Oh, Steve, please," she blurted desperately. "Give me what I need."

"Yes, ma'am," he replied, lining himself up against her with a quick snap of his hips. 

She clutched the sheets, twisting her fists as he drove himself into her with solid thrusts, filling her with hot throbbing delight. He went harder as her tight walls fluttered around him, determined to claim her just the way he knew she wanted. His forceful strokes knocked her arms out from under her and he couldn't help smirking as he watched her collapse into a writhing heap, face-first against the mattress. She cried out for more and the room filled with the sharp slap of his body colliding with hers as his strong hands drew her back against him with each powerful thrust. 

He gazed down at her, thinking back to the things she'd said earlier as her molten depths consumed him and he ached to give her everything she wanted. She was his girl and so goddamned beautiful that he couldn't seem to stop looking at her. The longer he stared, the more he longed to make every single one of her dreams come true. 

"Harder," she pleaded, reaching a hand between her legs and touching herself. "Fuck me harder."

Steve leaned in, gently gathering a handful of her dark curls as he added just a little more weight to each stroke.

"Oh, Steve! Just like that," she moaned shamelessly as he tugged his fistful of her hair. "Don't stop."

"You've got a steady supply of this now," he replied with a snap of his hips. "Whatever you want for as long as you want. Sound alright to you, sweetheart?"

It was so much better than alright. The entire thing was so goddamned hot that she could hardly fucking breathe. Her fingers moved faster as the throbbing inside of her raced out of control and his wrist twisted, making her scalp burn.

"What's the catch?" she teased through clenched teeth. "Sounds too good to be true."

"Well, you gotta put up with me for starters," he replied, continuing to drive himself into her as his lips curled into a grin. 

"Doesn't sound so bad," she conceded. "I kinda like you and you're pretty easy on the eyes." She took in a sharp breath as her muscles pulsed around him sharply, a final warning from her steadily building climax that time was nearly up. "Oh, Steve. I'm so close. Don't stop."

"Whose girl are you?" he growled, thrusting into her harder. "C'mon and tell me, sweetheart."

"Yours," she called out breathlessly. "I'm all yours."

"That's right," he responded, rolling his lower lip between his teeth. "Now you're gonna come nice 'n' hard for me, aren't you?"

Her body responded to him as if on cue and she came so suddenly and intensely that it took his breath away. She writhed against the sheets, moaning primally as he grit his teeth and fucked her straight through her climax. The feeling of his cock driving into her as every muscle in her body contracted in steady bursts of pure pleasure was everything she'd been craving so badly. He worked her over perfectly as she melted into the mattress, fucking her until she was boneless and satisfied beyond her wildest expectations.

His grip on her hair tightened as she overwhelmed him completely and he unloaded inside of her, gasping her name. She couldn't help grinning at the softness in his voice as he called out for her. It was new and thrilling and it left her feeling warm all over. She mustered what strength she had left and reached back, setting her hand over the one gripping her waist. His stomach fluttered as she gave him a gentle squeeze and the next thing she knew, she was on her side and he was spooning her as he peppered her skin in soft kisses. 

He whispered to her, telling her how beautiful she was and how good she felt in his arms. The warmth of his body made her eyelids heavy and she slowly drifted off to the steady beat of his heart as he thanked her for letting him in and letting him stay the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!! I really hope you liked it. If you did, I'd love to hear about it. xo


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some more. Hope you like it!! xo

"Are you awake?" Steve breathed into Darcy's ear as she ground her ass against him. Her eyes fluttered open, moving towards her alarm clock. It read 5:17 AM. Considering that she had two hours before she had to get up for work, she should have ignored him and gone back to sleep. He palmed her breast and she arched back against him, humming softly as the slickness between her legs pulsed exquisitely.

"How does my girl want it this time?" he asked, nipping at the edge of her ear. "My vote's for nice 'n' slow."

"When I fall asleep at my desk, I'm totally blaming you," she replied, rolling over towards him and poking him in the chest. His eyes moved to her finger and his lips slowly turned up into a grin.

"So, nice 'n' slow?" he replied, arching a brow and boldly meeting her gaze.

"That sounds so good," she sighed as he advanced on her, covering her body with his own, "but we can't make a habit out of this or I'm going to lose my job."

"No girl of mine oughta be working anyhow, if you ask me," he responded dismissively. She froze, staring up at him in horror and swallowed thickly as she wondered exactly what she'd gotten herself into. 

"Holy shit!" he gasped, laughing riotously. "The look on your face is priceless." She glared at him without the slightest hint of amusement, waiting for him to compose himself.

"Aww... Don't be sore, sweetheart," he soothed, burying his face in the side of her neck and breathing her in deeply. "I just can't resist teasin' you."

"That's the worst apology I've ever heard," she grumbled stiffly, attempting to ignore the delightful heat of his breath as he blazed a trail of kisses over her skin. His hands felt like they were everywhere at once and she couldn't seem to get enough as he gently spread her legs apart with a sweep of his knee. 

"How 'bout I make it up to you?" he purred, rolling his hips against her.

"Better make it good," she replied, wrapping her arms around him, inviting him closer. "Your sleep-over privileges might just depend on it."

"I'm not worried," he responded with a level of confidence that bordered on arrogance and she shook her head in disbelief. "What?! You already admitted that there's a reason you keep letting me in..."

"Yeah," she conceded with a laugh. "I'm a real sucker for punishment."

"Punishment?" he asked, his cool blue gaze darkening a shade. "That's pretty kinky, sweetheart."

"It still hard to believe that Captain America is such a troll," she sighed. "You must have one hell of a PR rep because you've got a pretty sterling reputation, all things considered."

"Keep it up and that smart mouth is gonna earn you a spanking," he responded, wetting his lips. Her eyes widened as she coursed with excitement at the thought of him bending her over his knee and she was left positively itching to misbehave. He pretended not to notice her reaction and filed it away for a rainy day when they could set aside some time to explore the matter thoroughly. He'd promised her 'nice 'n' slow' and he aimed to deliver.

"Well, if there's no reason for me to be up, I'm going back to sleep," she quipped. 

He responded wordlessly, leaning in and pressing his lips to hers. Each kiss was soft and playful, breaking off just when things got going, winding her up in a terrible tease. His hands drifted over her skin, patiently exploring every inch of her curvy terrain as he lost himself in the warm scent of her hair, the taste of her lips and the press of her body against his. He forced himself to ignore every baser instinct to go faster, discreetly grinding up against her in an effort to appease the insistent throbbing of his cock. 

Her hands glided over his broad shoulders, settling around his biceps as she floated in the delightful space between sleep and wakefulness, kissing him back lazily. He was so breathtaking, hovering above her in the darkness that she didn't want to stop looking and given the way his massive frame occupied the entirety of her field of vision, she didn't have much say in the matter anyhow. She felt the full extent of his arousal as he ground his hips against her and it made the heat pooling between her legs pulse slicker as he continued to slowly kiss her like he couldn't get enough.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, angling her hips towards him in a silent invitation for him to get closer. He gasped her name against her lips as the hardest part of him brushed against her slick folds, making him tingle all over. The hint of ragged desperation she heard at the edge of his voice as he called out for her made her feel like a million bucks and did little to disguise how badly he ached for the feeling of her tight heat around him. 

"You want me, don't you?" she teased with a wicked grin.

"So bad," he responded, kissing her slowly.

"Me too," she murmured between kisses. "So, what are you waiting for?"

"That's a good question," he responded, reaching down and lining himself up with her. "I can't even think straight once I start kissing you, sweetheart."

"Hmm... Captain America's vulnerable after all," she mused, waggling her brows. Steve leaned in, silencing her with a kiss as he sank himself into her with a smooth roll of his hips. She broke away moaning softly, overwhelmed by the feeling of fullness as he gave her every rigid inch.

"You make me weak," he confessed quietly. "...in the best kinda way."

"Oh, Steve..." she sighed, gazing at him dreamily. "That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard."

"I shoulda said somethin' sooner," he replied as he continued to slowly rock himself into her. "You deserve to hear how special you are, sweetheart." 

She looked into his eyes, struggling to find the words to respond and wound her arms behind his neck, craning her head up towards him until her lips met his. He let out a blissful sigh that made her swoon even harder and she felt his mouth twist into a grin as he drove her back down against her pillow. Her eyes fluttered shut as he kissed the breath out of her, thrusting into her at the same measured pace that left her burning for more. 

His hands skimmed the sides of her body, halting briefly to palm her breasts and the curve of her hips before settling on the outer edge of her thighs. She arched her back, moaning into his mouth as he gripped her legs, unhitching them from around his waist and pinning them against the sheets. He hummed appreciatively, driving himself into her with long, slow strokes that hit her in all the right places and she couldn't fucking get enough.

The mattress creaked beneath them as their bodies wound together, blending more beautifully with each thrust. Her nails raked across the hard planes of his back and the muscles in his jaw twitched as he willed himself to continue at the same deliberate pace. His strong hands and solid body held her in place, making her take it slow as she writhed against him. Each stroke filled her with waves of pleasure, making it harder and harder for her to catch her breath as the tension building inside of her wound so tightly that she thought she might snap. Her head rolled back against her pillow as she tore her lips from Steve's and begged him for more. 

"I'm right here," he soothed, lining the edge of her jaw with soft kisses. "You feel so goddamned good. I could do this all day." 

She gasped his name, squeezing his shoulders so tightly that her knuckles began to whiten and it lit him up like the Fourth of July. He could feel how close she was getting and his body rushed with excitement as he coaxed her towards the grand finale with each thrust of his hips.

"I love being this close to you," he breathed into her ear, making her shiver. She threw her head back, moaning softly as he ground his teeth, fighting to hold it together just a little longer.

"My girl's gotta come for me," he ground out, thrusting into her harder as he felt his control of the situation slip from his fingers. "Oh, fuck. Darcy, please..."

His movements became increasingly disjointed as she took in a breath and shattered into a million shiny pieces. He spilled over inside of her as every muscle in her body contracted in steady bursts of rushing euphoria, wringing out ecstatic groans. She writhed up against him like a woman possessed as each sharp pulse of her climax left her giddy and breathless. 

He melted into her, losing himself in the moment and her arms wound tighter, pulling him closer. They moved together in beautiful synchronicity, overflowing with orgasmic bliss and he blindly kissed every inch of her that he could reach, seeking out her lips again. 

She kissed him until her cheeks ached from grinning and he eventually withdrew from her, curling up behind her with his arm around her waist. Before long, his cheeks were aching too as the sound of her soft snoring echoed through the room. He closed his eyes, allowing himself to drift back off to sleep and he couldn't think of a single sweeter sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope this hit the spot! If it did, I'd love to hear about it!! xo


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the conclusion. Hope you like it!! Thanks so much for checking this out and to everyone who's been leaving such outstanding comments. You're the real MVPs. xo

Steve breathed in the rich, roasted smell of the coffee he'd picked up for Darcy as he stood watching her from the doorway. Her left arm was loosely folded and tucked beneath her head. Her face was turned towards him, perfectly serene and her full lips were parted deliciously. Her shoulders gently rose and fell, covered by her dark cascading curls as she took in even breaths. She looked so beautiful that he wasn't quite sure how long he'd been staring and even though he knew he oughta wake her up, he couldn't resist letting her sleep just a little longer.

Jane's eyes moved from her computer screen to the doorway and she pressed her lips together, trying not to laugh. Captain America had been silently gazing at her sleeping assistant for at least twenty minutes and she was starting to think that he could do it all day. Darcy'd let it slip over margaritas one night that she sometimes hooked up with Steve but she'd said that it was nothing serious. The way he was looking at Darcy, she couldn't help feeling sorry for him. He was clearly smitten.

Darcy sprang to life as the phone on her desk rang, reaching for the receiver in a panic and her lips turned up into a slow grin as she spotted Steve leaning against the edge of the doorway.

"Hello?" she said into the speaker huskily as Steve gazed into her eyes.

"I think there's someone at the door for you," Jane's voice teased as she hung up the phone with a smirk.

"Rude," Darcy responded, pulling the receiver away from her ear and scowling at it.

"You were sleeping at your desk," Jane sighed, turning her attention back to her computer screen. "In a lot of places, that kind of thing could get you fired..."

"Doctor Foster, please. It's my fault she's so tired," Steve nobly interjected. "I know how important your work is and I won't let it happen again." Jane's eyes remained glued to her screen and she slowly shook her head. Darcy clearly had him wrapped around her finger.

"Better not let that pretty mouth write a cheque your sweet ass can't cash," Darcy cautioned as her eyes raked up and down the length of his body, eventually stopping at the paper cup in his hand. "Is that for me?"

"I dunno. Could be," he said, approaching and setting the coffee on her desk, rotating it until she could read the name scrawled on the cup. "So, how about it, sweetheart?" 

"Uhh... You sure this is for me?" Darcy asked, furrowing her brows in confusion as she read the name. "I think you grabbed the wrong cup, Cap."

Steve picked it up, inspecting it with a disappointed sigh that made Darcy feel all kinds of crazy. His eyes moved across the top of her desk, zeroing in on a cup filled with felt-tipped markers. Darcy passed him the blue one and watched as he pulled the cap off between his perfect teeth and scribbled on the side of her coffee. He set the cup back down in front of her and slid it towards her, snapping the lid back onto her marker with a grin. She reached out and turned the cup, moving past the 'MICHAEL' that he'd scratched out. He watched her face brighten as the field of flowers he'd sketched slowly appeared and her breath caught in her chest as she reached the heart he'd used to outline the words 'MY GIRL' in the centre of his detailed illustration.

"That isn't even close," Darcy chuckled, punchy from lack of sleep. 

"It was noisy," Steve replied, flushing just a little. The truth of the matter is that he'd nearly chickened out at the last minute and might've mumbled just a little.

"Thanks Steve," Darcy said, licking her lips and taking a long sip as she stared into his eyes. "Oh, God. It's ice cold!" she grimaced, setting it down with an involuntary shudder. Steve took in a breath and opened his mouth to respond-.

"Guess I should've woken you up sooner," Jane teased, glancing at Darcy over the top of her monitor. "I'll bet it was hot when he got here." 

Steve reached for the cup and his eyes returned to Darcy's as her hand wrapped around his wrist.

"You can't drink it like this," he sighed. "Let me replace it or at least heat it up for you."

Darcy squeezed tighter, reaching down and slipping the cup out from under his hand. His heart skipped a beat as she brought it to her lips and chugged down the rest. It made a hollow sound as she returned it to her desk empty and swivelled it from left to right, again and again, admiring her prize with a smile.

"That's my girl," he said, moving closer.

"So, just how long were you standing there watching me sleep?" she asked, glancing up towards him with a flick of her brow.

"I'll tell you all about it on Monday," Jane said, standing up from her desk and slinging her purse over her shoulder with a mischievous smile.

"But, science..." Darcy argued, watching as Jane strolled towards the door.

"It's five o'clock somewhere," Jane replied, lingering in the doorway briefly, "and that somewhere is here. You've been asleep for hours, Darce. Go back to bed. I want you well-rested on Monday morning."

"Wait! I'm good to go," Darcy called after her, rising to her feet. "I just chugged a coffee."

Steve's strong arms wrapped around her, pulling her flush against him. She collided with the solid wall of muscle so forcefully that it knocked a sharp puff of breath right out of her lungs as she stared up into his soulful eyes.

"'Good to go' sounds great to me," Steve said, brushing his lips over hers. "You got plans this weekend, sweetheart?"

"I was kind of hoping to spend it with you," she replied quietly, "...in bed. Doctor's orders. You heard Jane."

"Can't argue with that," he said with a smile. "Can't imagine how you could possibly be well-rested after spending the weekend in bed with me either though..."

"How about I promise to turn in early on Sunday night if you promise to let me sleep?" Darcy responded, melting into the warm press of his body.

"You drive a hard bargain," he sighed, gazing down at her fondly, "but you've got yourself a deal."

He suddenly scooped her up over his shoulder and bounded towards the stairwell.

"Woah! What do you think you're doing?!" she gasped as the world passed by in a blur.

"I've only got fifty hours with my girl until bedtime," he replied with a firm slap on the ass, "and I'm not about to waste a single goddamned second of it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!! I sure hope you liked it. If you did, I'd seriously love to hear about it!! 
> 
> Note for new readers: I've written these two turkeys in other fics you might enjoy, including If This Car's A'Rockin', Hold My Purse & A Taste of Home and if you like it when Bucky's added to the mix, I'm making actual progress on an update to Grand Theft Cheesecake. While you're waiting, Stories from the Safehouse and Scared Stiff are also WSS.
> 
> Thanks x infinity to everyone for their ongoing support! xo


End file.
